


Amp It Up

by deebeebird



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Fantasizing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deebeebird/pseuds/deebeebird
Summary: Lúcio hasn't had much time to himself over the past few weeks. When this moment alone gets interrupted, however, he finds that he could use the company.





	Amp It Up

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the Overwatch Kink Meme in response to this prompt: https://overwatch-kink.dreamwidth.org/679.html?thread=463783#cmt463783

Lúcio wasn’t certain what it was that had left him so tightly wound recently. Maybe it was the simple fact that he hadn’t gotten any in a while—not since he had left Brazil, in fact. Maybe it was the presence of perfectly healthy sex lives on the base he called home now, reminding him of just how long he had gone without every time he walked past a door and heard faint moaning. Maybe it was the way his imagination ran wild when Hana bit her lip or when Genji let the eye contact linger or when Jesse took a long drag of that cigar that Lúcio was starting to get jealous of, with the way it was always hanging out of his mouth. In any case, the poor, tightly-wound DJ had been getting ample use of a playlist on his phone, very subtly named _fuckme_. Remastered, bass-amplified, and remixed just the way he needed when it was time to lose himself—which had been far more often in recent weeks, much to his growing desperation.

Lúcio’s breath was ragged already, and he had barely been pumping himself for five minutes. He could feel the bass pulsing through his entire body, sending his heartbeat and his cock throbbing in time with it. His chest heaving, he let his eyes drift closed, adjusting his headphones with his free hand even as he knew that they would end up slipping off of his head again.

“Yes…yeah…” he whispered, fantasizing about everyone and no one all at once. Sometimes the hands he imagined on his body came with a face—this time, it was occasionally Hanzo, with his intricate tattoos, or Sombra, with her perpetual knowing smile. Mostly, he would just imagine that it was anybody but himself doing the work, stroking him and relishing in the way his cock grew longer and harder as he inched closer to orgasm. The bass dropped, and he moaned, louder this time, the music reverberating from his ears all the way down to his toes. If he ever got around to breaking this damn dry spell of his, he’d want this track playing. He could see his hips matching the beat, bouncing in someone’s lap in time to the music. For a split second, Genji and his piercing eyes were back in his mind, and he let a shuddering moan escape his lips at the thought. His grip on his cock grew tighter, and his eyes fluttered open again so that he could guide his free hand to the bag next to the bed. The first toy he pulled from it happened to be one of his favorites, and he grinned weakly, moving to adjust his headphones again. He was about to keep both of his hands occupied, and he wanted the music bumping through every second of it.

* * *

 

Genji heaved a tired sigh as he dragged himself down the hall. His training session had been quite the workout, and as much as Tracer had apologized for accidentally kicking him in the face in a blink gone wrong, it didn’t change the fact that his nose hurt under his helmet. He was looking forward to tossing some ice on it once he was back in his own quarters.

But before first aid, he had a question for Lúcio. They had worked together closely on their last mission, and Genji was curious as to the newer healer’s thoughts on it. Musing on his sore nose, he pushed the door to the DJ’s bedroom open, his mouth open, only for the question to die on his lips.

In retrospect, he could have knocked. But there wasn’t much of him that regretted the sight of Lúcio sprawled on his bed, pumping himself with one hand and shoving a bright pink dildo into himself with the other. His eyes were blissfully closed, his mouth hanging open, and Genji could hear energetic bass bumping from his headphones. His mouth went dry, but he couldn’t pull his eyes away. Instead, he lingered in the doorway, closing the door ever so slightly to save Lúcio from being seen by somebody less…appreciative.

“Ugh, yes…” Lúcio murmured, and the blood rushed to Genji’s cock. Damn, he had not expected their playful healer to sound so sultry, but he also hadn’t expected him to look half as good fucking himself. His erection was already aching against his armor, and he sighed, biting his lip. Lúcio pushed himself up against the dildo, knocking his headphones askew as he did, and he opened one eye, obviously not thrilled to let go of his cock as he moved to fix the music.

Except he didn’t, because the first thing he saw when he looked up was Genji, leaning against the doorframe.

“G-G-G—” he stammered, too stunned to even get the full name out. Genji chuckled and shook his head, letting the door click closed behind him as he approached the bed.

“Don’t mind me,” he said, soft and teasing as he so often was. “Just enjoying a show.” He moved to fix Lúcio’s headphones now, resting them snugly on his ears. “Don’t let me ruin your fun.” To the surprise of both of them, Lúcio nodded after a long moment, rolling his hips forward on the toy even as he kept his eyes on his new admirer. His breathing gained speed again, and he allowed himself a shaky moan, still self-conscious but far too into the feeling to stop. Genji released the clasps on his faceplates, allowing Lúcio to see both his bright eyes and the slight smirk on his lips.

“I’ll help you, if you want, he murmured, running a cool metal finger down Lúcio’s chest. The DJ shuddered with need, arching his back towards the touch, and nodded.

“U-unplug the headphones,” he murmured. “S-so you can h-hear the music too.” Genji complied obediently, nodding approvingly at the sound of bass pulsing from the stereo.

“It’s got a good beat,” he remarked, eyeing Lúcio mischievously. “I could see you in my lap, bouncing to this one.”

“That’s the idea,” Lúcio replied, allowing himself a nervous smile. Genji’s fingers were driving him wild, tracing along his stomach, and he let go of his cock, hoping that his lover would take the hint. He did, thankfully, and soon they were laying tangled up together, Genji’s hand on Lúcio’s cock while the DJ took control of the toy.

“What were you thinking about, before you saw me?” Genji asked, a sweet murmur against Lúcio’s ear.

“Getting fucked,” Lúcio replied bluntly, earning a gentle laugh even as Genji’s hand gained speed. “By anyone. It’s been such a long time— _ah_ …thought about you a little.”

“You’re sweet,” Genji chuckled, his other hand looping around Lúcio’s waist. Lúcio moaned helplessly, pressing himself closer as he went on.

“When I thought about you,” he rambled, “we were back in Ilios…you had me bent over a table in one of those little coffee shops…j-just having at me…” Genji hummed, his thumb circling the soaked tip of Lúcio’s cock.

“Well, you just made focusing on our next mission that much harder,” he teased. Lúcio could only moan in response, and Genji nodded, pressing their foreheads together. “Good boy…just ask me next time. I’ll fuck you to any song you want…” The toy all but forgotten, Lúcio gripped Genji’s shoulders, his eyes squeezed shut as his lover brought him to his peak.

“Genji,” he whimpered, helpless to his pleasure. “ _Genji_ …” The sound of his name recited so beautifully left Genji moaning as well, and he pressed himself close as he gave Lúcio the last few strokes he needed. Shaking and gasping, Lúcio came harder than he remembered being capable of, shooting his load up Genji’s armored stomach. Genji kept him close as he rode the high, the pain of his own untended cock forgotten as he watched his blissed-out lover heave a sigh, the tension easing out of his body. Too dazed to even realize the mess, the two sank into the pillows, Lúcio reaching half-heartedly for the remote and switching off the stereo. With another low laugh, Genji moved to wrap an arm around his shoulders.

“It was nice of you to leave your door unlocked,” he said playfully. Lúcio grinned weakly, pushing his hair out of his flushed face.

“I was preoccupied,” he said simply. After a moment of silence, the music replaced by heavy breathing, he looked up, his smile broadening. “So, you’ll take me to Ilios soon? Did I hear that right?” Genji laughed, running his fingers through his lover’s hair.

“We’ll make a vacation out of it,” he promised.


End file.
